


You Spilled

by NescientAtaraxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Tentabulges, Xeno, nook licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NescientAtaraxy/pseuds/NescientAtaraxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP SolKat goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spilled

Karkat's hands were incomparable to the sensation he was feeling just now. He had known Sollux for a long, long time before this but it took the same long, long time for their relationship to get this far. Sollux had always acted somewhat above Karkat, even if he was a lowblood, and now he was on his knees in front of Karkat, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

With one hand down his yellow boxer briefs, Sollux took a slow, testing lick from the bottom of Karkat's nook to the top. Karkat had to clamp a hand over his own mouth to stop from making an ebmarrassing noise. The way Sollux was slowly working his two tongues in between every one of his writhing boyfriend's folds drove both parties crazy; Sollux himself lapping up the sweet red-tinted genetic material, and Karkat's legs shaking from the warmth of Sollux's breaths.

Two tongues were teasing at his entrance now, and the mutantblood yelped when a tiny bit more pressure was added, both slipping inside of him to be felt just a little bit. Karkat gripped at the sheets. Usually not one to shut up, he was speechless now as he rolled his hips onto the mouth that was sucking on him now. Karkat felt a tingling warmth all throughout his lower abdomen and his toes were beginning to curl. He was so close, if Sollux would only go a little faster he could just-

“Nu-uh, you're not getting off that eathily, KK.”

Damnit.

Karkat was shoved back, knees still hanging off the side of the bed. Sollux straddled him as he wiggled out of his underwear. Karkat learned just then that no, it wasn't just a rumour that Sollux had two bulges. Before he could even make a sarcastic remark, Sollux had shoved his lips onto his lover's in a head-muddling kiss. Forced to taste himself with the red material between them, Karkat whined and brought his knees up. When it was broken, Sollux was still licking at his own lips. He placed his knees against Karkat's upper arms, pinning him at the wrists.

Karkat was trying to ignore the nook and bulges so clearly and obviously inches from his face by looking up at Sollux, however he was met with a glare that rivalled a thousand daggers. He let his tongue slip from his mouth, and places it curiously where the lowest bulge met the nook. He was rewarded with a low moan and a tug to his hair. He moved his tongue slowly, tasting the yellow substance and comparing it to honey. He held onto Sollux's hips for better leverage and got even more into it, licking harder but not necessarily faster.

“Mm, good boy. Look at you, sthuch nook-licking trasth.” Sollux's hips were now being pressed firmly to Karkat's mouth, blocking off most of his air. He can't say he didn't like it, however, and his own hips were bucking up into the air, desperate for contact. Sollux had to physically untagle his bulges from Karkat's hair, taking both and stuffing them into Karkat's mouth. He was gagging now, desperate for release as the two writhing bulges were fucking his throat. He could feel the throbbing pulse of them as they leaked pre-cum.

“You'd better thwallow all of thisth, KK, or tho help me...” Sollux groaned, thrusting a few more times into Karkat's mouth before releasing with a throaty moan. Twice the bulges, twice the genetic material. Karkat struggled to keep even half of it down. The rest splashed onto his face and chest, and he stared at Sollux, now coated in yellow. Sollux clicked his tongues.

“Tsk, Tsk, KK. What did I say?”

Shit. 

Karkat gripped the sheets with balled fists as a hand was firmly placed onto his nook. Sollux's palm was rubbing small hard circles now, nearly painful ones, as he held Karkat's hips down. A finger trailed down to place itself at Karkat's entrance, but it didn't slip inside.

“Please, Sollux...”

“What? Pleathe what?”

Karkat didn't like to beg, but he knew it would get him nowhere if he didn't. So he begged.

“Please, fuck me!”

Sollux wore a shit-eating grin as he slid two fingers into Karkat's wet nook, not waiting to scissor them inside. He added a third and scissored it too, causing Karkat's eyes to roll back and his head to fall limp.

“You like that, huh? You like having your nook sthretched? You want more, don't you? You don't even care if it'th a bulge, you'd even go for a human ath long ath your nook is sthtuffed. Am I wrong?”

Karkat barely mewls out a no before he feels his orgasm wash back over him. The first wave almost hits before Sollux's fingers stop dead inside of him.

“Ah ah ah, what do we sthay?”

“Please, can I cum?”

“You sthpilled.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!”

“Not yet. Hold it.”

Karkat's a whining, moaning mess now as his nook is being pounded by the long fingers. Eventually a fourth was added and Sollux's thumb was rubbing the underside of his bulge. He felt tears staining a red line down his cheek. He begged once more.

“Yesth, you may come now.”

Finally. Sweet release washed over him as he rode it out. Sollux didn't even have to move as Karkat pounded his own nook hard against the fingers inside of him. He screamed out, pain and pleasure taking over for all other senses. When he was done riding it out, he was enveloped into Sollux's arms, a sweet gesture to confirm he is loved.


End file.
